


Forever

by darklyndsea



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklyndsea/pseuds/darklyndsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's an unstoppable force, no matter what he might wish. If he lies down and waits for blessed relief, it won't last. He'll awaken, as always, surfacing from the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

The days blend together. He can't remember the last time exhaustion didn't drag at him, an exhaustion that no amount of rest will cure. The urge to lie down where he stands and never get up again. It's the only way he'll get any peace.

He's immortal.

He's an unstoppable force, no matter what he might wish. If he lies down and waits for blessed relief, it won't last. He'll awaken, as always, surfacing from the water.

Momentum is his only ally. One foot in front of the other, no matter how hard those steps are to take. Follow the same routine every day. Wait for some color to come back into his life, some enjoyment of the things he knows he should enjoy.

He did enjoy them before, didn't he? He's certain he did. But it's hard to remember that, when it's been so long--

All things pass. But this feels like forever.


End file.
